


Dude, that's Gay

by DreamAmongStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAmongStars/pseuds/DreamAmongStars
Summary: Lance is competitive and wants to prove to Keith that he's a better kisser.





	

“Okay, buddy-boy. I’ve had enough of you,” Lance said as he stormed into the room, stopping alarmingly close to Keith. “You think you’re a better kisser than me? Come over here and prove it you punk.”

Keith looked to his left, where Pidge and Hunk were sitting. They exchanged glances before retreating further into what they were doing. Keith’s eyes slid back to meet Lance’s slowly. “Dude, that’s gay.”

Lance’s face turned red. “You kidding? Two guys kissing?” His voice was getting higher. “That’s, like, the manliest thing!” In his frenzy, he’d leaned in even closer to Keith than before, and it was then that Keith realized how close they were. Lance’s cologne mixed with his shampoo was making Keith’s brain go fuzzy. He took a step back, right into the wall.

Lance smirked and placed his hand next to Keith’s face. Keith felt his face flush, and he looked once more to the other paladins, who were trying—and failing—to watch inconspicuously. Clearly, they would be of no help.

“Lance, I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Oh, really? Why not? Are you afraid you’ll fall for me?”

Keith’s face turned as red as his lion. “N-no.”

“Prove it.”

“God, you’re so annoying!” Keith exclaimed as he took Lance’s face in his hands and kissed him roughly. Despite his initial shock that Keith actually fell for it, Lance quickly took control again, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to bring him closer. Keith let one hand run through Lance’s hair while the other trailed down his chest and back up before resting on Lance’s pecs. He let out a soft whimper when Lance gently bit his lower lip, but didn’t resist when he found his lips being parted, Lance’s tongue entering his mouth to dance with Keith’s.

Keith was aware of every point their bodies touched, the skin there jumping with electricity. His lower back, where Lance’s hands were intertwined, his hand, under which was Lance’s chest, and… places a little further down. He tried not to think too hard about what was touching what, for fear something might arise that shouldn’t—after all, he wasn’t gay.

But God, the way Lance was kissing him… it felt like he wanted more, although Keith was too proud and too far gone to ask for it. His brain was so full of Lance, Lance, Lance that he feared he would accidentally mutter the name, and then the cat would be out of the bag. 

Lance began to pull away, and Keith only barely stopped himself from grasping at Lance’s shirt to keep him close. He kept his eyes shut, wanting to stay in the moment a bit longer, but he could still practically see Lance’s smirk as he said, “See? Told you I’m the better kisser. You’re not bad, but if you want to improve, I’d be happy to teach you. All you have to do is ask.”

_Please teach me._ Keith opened his eyes and punched Lance square in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards until he hit the ground. Pidge and Hunk watched, mouths agape, as Keith left the room with his arms crossed and his nose turned up. “As if I would,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic (http://67.media.tumblr.com/6172dff91e49038192b54aece2a7c887/tumblr_o9d2xbNYL91tg19efo5_r1_500.png)


End file.
